Satisfacción (Traducción Autorizada)
by Tachibana-Alexander
Summary: Percy se encontraba ya completamente harto de Jason, el chico de oro, al que todas las chicas adulaban. Contiene lemmon. Un poco de Ooc (seamos sinceros toda historia tiene Ooc)


Título: Satisfacción

Título original: Satisfaction

Número de palabras: 2546

Resumen: Percy se encontraba ya completamente harto de Jason, el chico de oro, al que todas las chicas adulaban. Contiene lemmon. Se que el inicio es flojo, pero el lemmon vale la pena...

Autor original: u/ 6145883/ i-gn0rance

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Percy estaba bastante harto de Jason.

Ni siquiera entiende por qué todas las chicas lo adulaban, Si, él fue bendecido con una buena apariencia y todo lo que quieran, pero era un poco aburrido y no podía mantener una conversación decente con nadie.

Pero cada vez que Percy protestaba y se quejaba de Jason con Annabeth, su antigua ex-novia y ahora mejor amiga, siempre se reía de él y decía que solo "hiciera su jugada ya".

Percy no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Más tarde, cuando Percy se encontraba nadando en el lago, movió muy ligeramente su cabeza fuera del agua y vio a Jason medio sentado, establecido sobre una de las rocas cercanas, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente separada. Su cabello rubio generalmente perfecto ahora se encontraba un poco desordenado y se veía bien de esa manera, mucho mejor que la fachada de chico de oro que debía mantener. Su camiseta púrpura del SPQR que todavía seguía llevando agujeros sobre ella después de haber terminado desgastada y cortada, los shorts que llevaba mostraban ligeramente sus rodillas desde su posición.

Percy salió del agua, secándose inmediatamente y envolviéndose una toalla alrededor de su cuello y luego se acercó a donde estaba Jason. Lo vio durmiendo pacíficamente y en completo silencio. Él parecía un poco cómodo, por una vez, al igual que no había nada que lo hiciera lucir problemático.

Él incluso parecía un poco lindo.

Percy no tenía siquiera una razón para que no le agradará Jason en primer lugar, todo era simplemente celos insignificantes y competitividad para ser franco.

A medida que Percy observó a Jason, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo espeluznante que era esto, ver a alguien dormir sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, por lo que se marchó de nuevo a la cabina tres.

Se desnudó hasta quedar en boxers y se metió a su cama. Cayó en cuenta de que no tenía ninguna razón para que Jason no le agradara y realmente debía de tratar de hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con él, después de todo, los dos eran semidioses poderosos y compartían los mismos amigos, por lo que en realidad tenía sentido si intentaban ser amigos.

Percy decidió que estaba aburrido de pensar en ello por el momento, había tenido un largo día, así que simplemente dejo que el sueño se apoderará de él.

Meses más tardes, Jason y Percy, se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Era un poco extraño como sucedió realmente. Todo lo que Percy había hecho fue sentarse con él en la mesa de Zeus (los hijos de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón se sentaban con los demás por lo que no lo hacían solos) y entablo una pequeña charla con él. Luego de unos días empezaron a descubrir que tenían más en común entre ellos que tener solamente un poderoso Dios como padre.

Lo hacían casi todo juntos ahora.

Percy ya no tenía que quejarse sobre Jason con Annabeth, lo que era un alivio, pero ella todavía se mantenía diciéndole "que debía hacer su maldito movimiento ya".

Percy todavía no tenía idea de lo que eso quería decir, y cada vez que le pidió a Annabeth que lo explicará, simplemente respondería con un "lo averiguaras eventualmente, sesos de alga".

La odiaba a veces.

Percy se sentó junto a Nico cerca del lago, trabajando en algún tipo de proyecto que Nico tenía que hacer para la escuela junto a él, cuando Nico le dijo "Sé que tienes sentimientos hacia él, así que ¿por qué no acabas haciendo algo acerca de tus sentimientos?".

Percy se limitó a mirarlo, confundido, "¿por quién?"

Desde que Percy hizo pública su homosexualidad el año pasado todo el mundo siempre pensó que tenía sentimientos hacia cada chico al que acabara viendo.

Primero fue Luke Castellan, por supuesto Luke estaba caliente y tenían casualmente, y algunas veces en estado de ebriedad, un buen sexo, era digamos una pareja ocasional, pero eso era todo lo que eran. Luego fueron los hermanos Stoll, no podía entender realmente de dónde provino ese pensamiento, pero que importaba. Sin embargo el último de ellos era Leo, y si tiene que decirlo una vez más entonces definitivamente podría tener que apuñalar a alguien con un tridente, porque oh por los Dioses, que había sido solo una vez y porque ambos estábamos borrachos y fuera de nuestros cabales.

"Jason, obviamente" Nico respondió mirando a Percy como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Percy se ruborizó, porque sí que tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por el rubio más alto, pero definitivamente no iba a hacer nada con ellos.

Se había dado cuenta recientemente del significado de lo que Annabeth le decía y su cara se puso de un color ridículamente carmesí, que por supuesto, Annabeth tenía en puntadas.

"Yo no voy a hacer nada con respecto a mis sentimientos cuando sé que Jason no los corresponde y me niego a hacer un ridículo aún más grande permitiéndoles salir de mi mismo, entonces yo prefiero tenerlo como mi mejor amigo."

Nico solo sonrió.

Percy estaba caminando hacia la cabaña de Jason para ver si quería pasar el rato con él. Cuando llegó allí se quedó en la puerta (nunca llamo para entrar) asomó la cabeza hacia la habitación, con cuidado de no despertarlo si acaso él se encontraba durmiendo, lo que a veces era el caso.

Pero lo que encontró definitivamente no era a un Jason Grace dormido.

Jason estaba tendido en su cama, completamente desnudo, con sus largas piernas ligeramente extendidas y tenía una mano envuelta alrededor de su larga y dura polla.

Percy sabía que tenía que salir de ahí y no quedarse parado como un idiota, pero no podía apartar los ojos.

El cabello de Jason estaba completamente alborotado, sus músculos parecían tensionados, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su boca abierta, que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando un pequeño gemido y su mano trabajando lentamente sobre su pene enrojecido.

Percy comenzó a sentirse a sí mismo excitado, porque carajos, si esto no era la cosa más caliente que jamás haya visto entonces no sabía lo que era. Comenzó a tocarse con lentitud, preservando el momento, tratando de mantenerse colgado en lo que iba a durar más tiempo.

Las caricias de Jason comenzaron a coger ritmo, torciendo la mano cada vez que llegaba a la cabeza de su pene, gimiendo en el proceso. Percy podía decir que Jason estaba cerca; sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y fueron más frecuentes, su polla estaba goteando líquido pre-seminal de la cabeza, sus piernas se encontraban temblando con cada caricia.

Percy sin duda alguna estaba en el Elíseo.

"¡Joder, Percy!"

Percy se detuvo abruptamente en sus caricias y se quedó allí estupefacto, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo masturbarse.

¡No podía creer que Jason acababa de decir su nombre!

Eso, obviamente quería decir que Jason correspondía sus sentimientos o estaba al menos atraído hacia él, si estaba masturbándose pensando en Percy, ¿cierto?

Percy ni siquiera razono lo que hizo luego, acabo dirigiéndose directamente hacia Jason.

Caminando lentamente hacia su cama y rápidamente quito las manos de Jason de su polla.

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron y miraron choqueado a Percy y se sonrojó, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de averiguar que podía decirle a Percy.

Percy sonrió.

Antes de que Jason pudiera decir algo, Percy atacó su boca con la suya, lo que valió un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta de Jason. Jason metió su lengua en la boca de Percy, ganando la dominancia y lamiendo la boca ajena, familiarizándose y tratando de averiguar lo que a Percy le gustaba.

Jason mordisqueó el labio inferior de Percy, y luego chupo la herida que le valió un fuerte gruñido proveniente de Jackson. Jason le arranco la camisa a Percy, deseoso de ver el cuerpo ligeramente musculoso que se encontraba debajo, desesperado por tocar, besar y chupar.

Una vez que la camisa fuese arrancada de Percy, los jeans y boxers de Percy también fueron rápidamente descartados y arrojados descuidadamente en la misma dirección que la camisa.

"¡Dime cuidadosamente en lo que estabas pensando cuando estabas claramente masturbándote pensando en mí!" Percy sonrió debajo de Jason. Ni siquiera sabe cuándo se colocó debajo de él.

Jason lamió el cuello de Percy, chupando fuertemente, dejando una marca roja sobre la piel, marcándolo como suyo ahora.

"Estaba pensando en empujar mi polla en tu estrecho y apretado agujero, y que me montaras como la puta que eres, observando la forma en que gritas mi nombre cuando te vinieras." Él sonrió satisfecho cuando Percy se quejó en voz alta por su confesión, frotando su dura polla contra la de Jason, gimiendo cuando Jason rodó sus caderas suciamente, amando cada sonido que obtuvo de Percy.

"Por favor, Jason, así, ¡oh mierda!" Percy estaba más allá de poder formar oraciones correctamente cuando sintió a Jason trazar un camino de besos hacia el estomaga de Percy, frotando sus pezones cuando fue derribado.

Jason deliberadamente ignoraba la excitación climatizada de Percy, goteando una gota de pre-seminal de la punta de su polla, besó la parte interior de los muslos de Percy, sonriendo contra la carne cuando escucho un gemido venir de la boca entreabierta de Percy.

"¡Deja de jugar y follame ya!" Percy gimió frustradamente. Lo único que quería era tener la maldita gruesa y larga dura polla de Jason en el culo, ¿era acaso mucho pedir?

Jason rápidamente alcanzo el lubricante que guardaba en el cajón de su lado de la cama y roció una cantidad generosa en sus dedos. Bajó la cabeza hasta el miembro de Percy y lamió una línea hasta la parte inferior, luego, frotó la gota de líquido pre-seminal por la punta disfrutando de los gemidos de Percy, gemidos que eran solo para él.

Harto de las peticiones de Percy, Jason engullo la punta de la polla de Percy en su boca y lo santifico en sus mejillas lamiendo su alrededor, ganando fuertes gemidos de su amante. Después de unos segundos, sin ninguna advertencia, bajo toda su garganta por la polla de Percy, haciéndole gritar. Moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo sobre la polla de Percy, insertó un dedo en la estrecha y enrojecida abertura de Percy, amando el gemido de hijo de puta que recibió.

Jason sonrió.

Bueno lo mejor que podía con la boca llena por una polla.

Puso otro dedo lubricado dentro del agujero de Percy para que acompañara al otro, haciendo tijeras dentro de él y abriéndolo solo para poner la polla de Jason ahí.

Jason miro a través de sus largar pestañas a Percy.

Lo que vio fue impresionante y posiblemente dejaría a muchas estrellas porno en vergüenza.

Percy tenía la cabeza recostada hacia atrás contra la almohada de Jason, con la boca abierta produciendo deliciosos sonidos viniendo de él, una de sus manos se frotaba y pellizcaba sus pezones haciéndolos como rocas sólidas, y la otra se aferraba al cabello de Jason.

Jason puso otro dedo en el agujero de Percy, buscando su próstata y frotando la yema de sus dedos contra ella.

Completamente extasiado en los sonidos que Percy hacía.

Jason se dio cuenta de que Percy estaba a punto de llegar así que sacó los tres dedos del culo de Percy y retiro su boca de la polla de Percy con un pop obsceno.

Percy casi se corre ante la vista frente a él.

Los labios de Jason eran de color rojo cereza y su cabello sobresalía en diferentes direcciones, un poco de la esencia de Percy estaba goteando por su barbilla y su polla libero todo lo que tenía sobre su estómago, esperando.

"Oh mi Dios, cógeme por favor" Percy rogó.

Él estaba mucho más allá del punto de preocupación por si sonaba como una puta que estaba desesperada y que no sólo lo quería si no que lo necesitaba y duro metido en su culo.

"Desde que lo pediste tan bien…" Jason se empujó dentro de Percy, desesperadamente lento, cuidando de no lastimarlo, y también burlándose de él, haciéndole desesperar por más.

Percy gimió, la sensación de la polla de Jason dentro de él, caliente y duro era perfecta. Era la cantidad correcta de dolor y placer mezclándose, se enamoró de la sensación que se sentía cada vez que entraba y la sensación de ser estirado y llenado le hacía desear más.

"¡Dioses, eres tan jodidamente apretado Percy!" Jason gimió alto por la fuerte sensación del apretado agujero de Percy envolviéndose alrededor de su polla, apretándolo lo que lo hacía mejor para Jason.

Jason comenzó un ritmo lento por burlarse, follando a Percy, tratando de conseguir de ir para tenerlo gritando su nombre.

"¡Más fuerte, por favor!" Percy se empujaba cada vez más, tratando de llegar a Jason para que le diera solamente duro como él quiere y que acabe metiendo toda su polla dentro de él.

Jason sonrió, sacando casi toda su polla solo para hacerla entrar hasta el fondo del estrecho agujero de Percy, cambiando de ángulo ligeramente para poder golpear la próstata de Percy, bang. El fuerte gemido de su nombre y el "oh, por favor, ahí, follame" que recibió fue música para sus oídos y él tenía la intención de que sonara una y otra vez.

Jason estaba casi tan desesperado por venirse junto a Percy, por lo que empezó a embestirlo violentamente, golpeando su próstata y liberando una explosión cada vez, obteniendo fuertes gemidos de placer y necesidad por parte de Percy.

Después vino una estocada final y Percy literalmente gritando el nombre de Jason, apretó su agujero alrededor de Jason, haciendo que lo golpease en su próstata derramando su esencia en el interior de Percy. Percy gimió ante la sensación de tener a Jason llenándolo, pero gimió en decepción cuando sintió a Jason retirar su polla ahora semi-erecta de su culo.

Después de que ambos normalizarán sus respiraciones, se posicionaron en la cama de Jason, abrazados entre sí.

"¿Fue esto simplemente cosa de una vez?" Percy cuestiono a Jason, con la cara enterrada en su cuello, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

"Definitivamente no, ¿acaso has visto tu cara cuando te vienes? Es jodidamente caliente…" Percy se sonrojó bruscamente gimoteando en el cuello de Jason "…y también me gustas mucho…" Jason continuó en voz baja, con miedo de que Percy simplemente caminara fuera de la cabina 1 y se negará a hablar alguna vez con él de nuevo.

Percy levanto su cara completamente roja por encima del cuello de Jason, sonriendo como un tonto y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, haciendo a Jason responder al beso también.

"Realmente me gustas demasiado" Percy dijo feliz, abrazándose a Jason, permitiendo que el sueño se apoderará de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor, Jason y Percy se sentaron a comer juntos el desayuno, cuando Annabeth se acercó y rió, luego le susurro en el oído a Percy, "Finalmente has hecho tu movimiento." Luego se alejó de su oreja y se volvió a Jason, "que agradable cojera la que tienes allí."

Jason sonrió y Piper se rió quien también estaba junto a Annabeth, Percy, bueno el simplemente se sonrojó con un ridículo rojo.

Tal vez Percy no estaba tan enfermo de Jason después de todo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bueno, pues está es mi primer traducción y es el primer fic que publico en este fandom, veré cuando me animo a subir una historia de mi autoria, en fin espero les haya gustado la historia, se que al principio es un poco floja pero el Lemmon lo justifica todo...

Aunque mi pareja favorita es el Lukercy el Jasercy ocupa el segundo lugar, siendo seguida por el Nicercy XD  
>En fin agradeceré cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia, sera bien recibida siempre y cuando no sea ofensiva...<p>

Saludos...  
>Alexander...<p> 


End file.
